After the Aftermath
by Atticus07
Summary: Having both been eliminated from Total Drama Action, Trent and Gwen are unsure of how to act around one another and what to do. After the second aftermath show, will they grow closer together as friends, or even something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or any of the characters. If I did, Trent and Gwen would never have broken up and I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction and I hope it's okay. This all takes place after the second aftermath show. Read and review!**

Well, the second aftermath show was…interesting. Certain things about it were…unexpected.

For one, the creepy, obsessed fangirl otherwise known as Kelsey. I for one believe that she deserves to be put in a mental institution. Seriously, making a Trent doll, kissing it _nine _times, and reading a rather disturbing poem about him? Surveying the faces of those around me, the others seem to agree.

Also, Courtney seems a little paranoid these days. Duncan and I are _just friends_! You'd think that a creature of "logic" like Courtney would've noticed that when I made said claim, the anvil didn't fall and crush me. Evidently though, she failed to notice the fact.

And then we have Geoff and Bridgette. Who knew that the two lovebirds would be fighting now? It's with good reason of course. Geoff seems to have become a good deal more egotistical than when I had seen him last. Almost like Chris. First the game of Truth or Anvil, then trying to dunk me in a tank of piranhas? Chris MacLean would be proud of the cowboy.

But the thing that vexes me most is Trent. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that we're on good terms now. But what he said—that it was because I made him popular with the girls? I would've thought that he was already popular with the girls, but never mind. What bothers me about that statement is the meaning of it.

It shouldn't bother me at all. I broke up with him on national television, and I should just be happy that he even speaks to me. What is it—envy, jealousy? He has every right to move on. But that feeling gnawing at the back of my head—what does it mean?

Yes, I still have feelings for him. Trent was my first real boyfriend and most of the time he was sweet and someone I could rely on. I remember how happy I was in his arms, and how dejected I felt watching him walk the Dock of Shame. I could blame Duncan for my misery, since he was the one who falsely connected me to Trent's obsession with the number nine. But it was a logical thought. And Duncan didn't know the truth, did he? Or I could blame Chris MacLean and the show, but he was just trying to exploit us for higher ratings. I had known it coming on the first season and I knew it now. Besides, without the show I never would've met Trent in the first place. In the end, there is no one to blame but ourselves.

We were unable to juggle the competition with our relationship. And we ended up walking away with neither. The same thoughts circulate over and over in my head. I stare at the chair in my room. There's a half-sun on it. Is it a rising sun or a setting sun? As I go to sleep, I sigh. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or any of the characters.**

**A/N: New chapter! My apologies if any of the characters are OOC. This chapter is in Trent's POV. R&R!**

I yawned as I woke up. The peaceful bliss soon faded though, and reality came crushing back down on me. The feeling of emptiness set in again. Staring out the window, I sigh. It's a clear day and maybe taking a walk would clear my head. It's worth a shot.

It didn't help. Along the way, I ran into Courtney. She was yelling into the phone at her lawyer. Evidently, she doesn't understand that you can't sue people for being "just friends". I quickly said hi and then walked back to my room, thankful that I had avoided the Wonder Twins. On a whim, I pulled out my guitar and started strumming a few chords.

_Never made it as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_

_Tired of living like a blind man_

_I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling_

_And this is how you remind me_

I remember the time I met her, that first day at Wawanawka. Never before had I seen someone so beautiful and I couldn't stop myself from smiling at her. She looked away, frowning. I could've sworn I'd seen a faint blush on her cheeks.

_This is how you remind me _

_Of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

At the challenge during "The Big Sleep", talking with her. It was as if my fatigue and everything else disappeared into the blur around us. It had just been the two of us talking, laughing, deep in conversation as everyone around us dropped into a deep slumber. And then I had fallen asleep. That was the first time that I had failed her, disappointed her.

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

Later, at the talent show, Heather read her diary to all of us. The nerve of her! Gwen never mentioned me by name, but I knew what the words meant. So did everyone else. Although I was elated by the revelation, I was furious at Heather and saddened by the fact that Gwen would act with more caution around me in the future. In that instant, I realized that I was falling in love with her.

_And I've been wrong, I've been down_

_Been to the bottom of every bottle_

_These five words in my head_

_Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"_

During the "Phobia Factor" challenge, I remember how happy I was to comfort her as she prepared to face her worst fear. As I was telling her a story I had never before told anyone, I saw the mime. In retrospect, I should've expected Chris to pull a stunt like this. But I didn't. And I abandoned the walkie-talkie, running off in fear. How could I have forgotten about her, left her buried alive? She was furious. That was the second time that I failed her.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_No, no_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_No, no_

As we began the next challenge, all I wanted was to ride in that canoe was her and to talk to her. But she was dragged away by Cody and I by Lindsay and Beth. Strangely, it was Cody who finally made it clear that Gwen had feelings for me. That one truth was all that mattered—I loved her and she loved me.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_No, no_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_No, no_

Maybe we had a chance. Maybe we could make it work. The hope that flooded through me made me feel like I was on top of the world. Despite everything that had happened, how I had failed her, maybe we still had a chance.

_Never made it as a wise man_

_Couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_

_And this is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me_

We were getting closer, growing happier. She was less guarded, more open, around me. And my heart skipped a beat when after I retrieved her key for her, she kissed me. Euphoric in my joy, I was on top of the world. But like all good things, it came crashing down. I was so stupid and so gullible to actually believe _Heather, _of all people. Gwen ran off and I felt my heart sink. Again, I had failed her.

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

Having been voted off, I was relieved to no longer have to do Chris's insane challenges. But I would've gone through them a thousand times over if it meant I could change things and be with her. The Playas Des Losers, despite its royal glory, felt empty. I had nothing to do except strum my guitar and cheer for Gwen. What I would've given to be with her and to have held her in my arms. And I had no inhibitions in revealing this on national television.

_And I've been wrong, I've been down_

_Been to the bottom of every bottle_

_These five words in my head_

_Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"_

At the final challenge, I realized that this was my final chance. If I could only convince her that my feelings were genuine. After all that I had done, I knew that it would be an uphill climb. She was skeptical, and I ended up chasing after her, clutching a boulder in order prove my love. In retrospect, it was rather cheesy and somewhat stupid. But it felt right at that moment, and in the end, it worked. She agreed to go on a date with me.

_Yeah, yeah_

_Are we having fun yet?_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Are we having fun yet?_

It had been a roller coaster ride, but everything was right in the world. And yet, I was insecure. I let my insecurities destroy our relationship. I was jealous of her platonic friendship with Duncan, obsessing over the number nine, and throwing challenges. It shouldn't have been a surprise when she ended things with me. All she ever wanted was to win fair and square, and I had destroyed that hope. Yet again, I had failed her.

_Yeah, yeah_

_Are we having fun yet?_

_Yeah, yeah_

_No, no_

When I found out that she had told my teammates to vote me off, I was crestfallen. But the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. It wasn't her fault and they would've voted me off anyways. The next challenge, she was eliminated. She admitted on "The Aftermath" that she still liked me, and I was touched. When Geoff tried to toss her to the piranhas, I had to stop him.

Everything that followed was a lie. Well, not all of it. I really wasn't angry with her—it was entirely my fault. But we weren't on even terms because I was getting loads of fan mail. Frankly, getting creepy and disturbing poems from obsessed fangirls will never be the highlight of my day. She had always done right by me, and I had failed her several times. She had admitted to still liking me—but was it in _that _way?

Setting my guitar down, I realized that I couldn't avoid her forever. I was going to have to talk to her.

**A/N: Gotta love Nickelback. Anyways, I don't own the song "How You Remind Me" by Nickelback. However, I do hope that it accurately captures Trent's emotions. Anyways, please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own TDI or any of the characters.**

**This one's in Gwen's POV.**

As I was eating breakfast, I felt a gentle hand tapping on my shoulder. When I saw Trent, I was surprised. He usually tapped nine times, which could be alternately helpful or annoying. He smiled softly and ran a nervous hand through his hair. Breaking the awkward silence, I murmured, "Hey."

Quietly, he said, "Hey yourself. Do you have time to, uh, talk?" I nodded my head and he gladly sat down. Momentarily, he placed a trembling hand over mine and began to speak. "I wanted to apologize. Um, I, uh put you through a lot of, a lot of crap and you, you didn't deserve any of it."

He sighed and stared into space for a moment before returning his gaze to me. "You could've won, but I completely destroyed that chance for you. Not sure how I can make that one up to you. The way Geoff and some of the others were acting at the aftermath show, I didn't agree with any of it. Whatever hell I put you through, I wanted to say that I'm sorry."

Trent was, apologizing? I had broken up with him and told his team to vote him off, and he was apologizing to me? I looked up from my breakfast and felt his gaze as I began to respond. "It's not your fault. I broke up with you and told your team to vote you off. You just did what you thought was right—."

He interrupted, declaring, "And you just did what you thought was right. Gwen, I have no right to be angry with you. You on the other hand—."

"Have no right to be angry with you."

Tentatively, he held out a hand. "So, friends?"

After a moment, I put my hand in his, shake it and answer, "Friends."

**A/N: So now they're back to being friends. The chapter was a little short and a little rushed, but I hope you liked it. Anyways, R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own TDI or any of the characters.**

**Author's Note: First of all, thank you to all who have reviewed or simply read the story thus far. I want also to apologize for not updating sooner—I've been busy with homework and projects. **

**Also, I've become somewhat unsure with what direction to take this story in. I know that I don't want to send this story into the abyss of unfinished stories, so I've decided that one of several things can happen—1) I wrap the story up quickly and then move on to a new idea I have planned out in my head (also GxT), 2) PM me with some of your ideas (you would be credited with it in those chapters), or 3) for this to be sporadically updated whenever an idea strikes me. You can include your thoughts in the review. **

**In the chapter, TDA takes place a year after TDI. Now for the chapter…**

I had woken Gwen up a bit earlier, and I smiled at her now as she groggily stepped out of her room. Shaking her head lightheartedly, she mumbled, "You should know that I'm not a morning person."

Briefly, I gently entangled my fingers with hers, motioning for her to follow me. Despite how annoyed she may have been at me for waking her up, she followed without complaining. The walk to the rooftop is quick, and I quietly shut the door behind us. "Look up," I directed, pointing my hand at the sky.

Just above the beach of the Playas Des Losers, we can see the morning sun rising. The color is deep and beautiful, shining on the waters below. Turning my gaze down, I stared at her as she watched in awe of the sun climbing above us. "Beautiful," she whispered.

"Yeah, beautiful."

She smiled and turned towards me. "It really is a rising sun," she whispered, kissing my cheek before walking off.

Returning to my room, I walked to the balcony and sat down, rehashing the moment in my head. Although confused by the statement, I couldn't help but smile as she walked away. I could see the joy in her eyes, feel the crisp wind in my face, and touch the sky as I strummed chords on my guitar.

_Summertime is finally here_

_That old ballpark, man, is back in gear_

_Out on 49_

_Man I can see the lights_

Looking back, I realize now that I had always loved summer more than anything. As a little kid, it was just a great time. Baseball in the park, strumming the guitar as my granddad watched.

_School's out and the nights roll in_

_Man, just like a long lost friend_

_You ain't seen in a while_

_And you can't help but smile_

There were a lot of things I didn't expect when I had applied for TDI. Getting on, for one. But I had never expected to meet so meet Gwen, to fall in love with her, hold her hand, and after everything was said and done, to still be her friend.

_And it's two bare feet on the dashboard_

_Young love and an old Ford_

_Cheap shades and a tattoo_

_And a Yoo-hoo on the floorboard_

The feeling of the grains of sand around my feet as I walked barefoot around the beach, humming softly as the sun set each night. Occasionally, when I passed by her window, I tossed a seashell to the balcony, signaling that she should join me. The crisp ocean wind blowing her hair around as she stared off into the distance.

_Perfect song's on the radio_

_Sing along cause it's one we know_

_It's a smile, it's a kiss_

_It's a sip of wine, it's summertime_

_Sweet summertime_

Every moment seemed more perfect than the last. The smile that would briefly cross her face upon seeing me. The majestic grace of the rising sun. The butterflies that fluttered in my stomach as her lips briefly grazed against my cheek.

_Temperature says 93_

_Down at the Deposit and Guarantee_

_But that swimming hole_

_It's nice and cold_

Once, at Wawanawka, it was burning hot. I could feel the heat biting against my body as it reddened, burning in the fire of the raging sun. But just splashing around in that swimming hole with her, made all the painful heat melt away. It was just the two of us, swimming around the cool, blue waters.

_Bikini bottoms underneath_

_But the boys' hearts still skip a beat_

_When them girls shimmy off_

_Them old cutoffs_

The first challenge, I had seen her in that bikini. I could feel my heart skip a beat as I struggled not to blush and struggled even harder to regain a natural rhythm to my heartbeat. She exuded a quiet confidence and I was already drawn in.

_And it's two bare feet on the dashboard_

_Young love and an old Ford_

_Cheap shades and a tattoo_

_And a Yoo-hoo on the floorboard_

Each day that passed with her, I found myself liking the hellhole of a camp more and more. I was with her, and all was right with the world.

_Perfect song's on the radio_

_Sing along cause it's one we know_

_It's a smile, it's a kiss_

_It's a sip of wine, it's summertime_

_Sweet summertime_

It didn't last, but it didn't matter. We were happy, we were loved. As I sang the lyrics, I felt my lips curl into a faint smile and my cheek flare slightly red. By now I could feel the full force of the sun, and it warmed my heart.

_The more things change_

_The more things stay the same_

_Don't matter how old you are_

_When you know what I'm talking about_

_Yeah baby when you got_

Somewhere in the background, I could hear Gwen's voice now. It had been like that many times, I heard her in my head as I dreamt of the future, as I sang songs meant for her and her alone.

_And it's two bare feet on the dashboard_

_Young love and an old Ford_

_Cheap shades and a tattoo_

_And a Yoo-hoo on the floorboard_

I didn't want the summer to end, I knew that much. I didn't want to stop spending every day with her, strolling around the beach, driving my motorcycle around the Playas Des Losers as the wind hit my face.

_Perfect song's on the radio_

_Sing along cause it's one we know_

_It's a smile, it's a kiss_

_It's a sip of wine, it's summertime_

_Sweet summertime_

Turning around, I was surprised to see her standing behind me. She smiled, rested a hand on my shoulder and said, "It's a beautiful song."

**Again, please tell me what you think. Also, I don't own the song "Summertime" by Kenny Chesney. R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or any of the characters.**

**A/N: The next few chapters will be based on an idea djxmemory gave me. Thanks! Anyways, enjoy!**

After I'd gone for a walk on the beach, I decided to stop by the dining hall for a late-night snack. Gwen was sketching something, but otherwise, it was completely empty.

"Hey," I smiled, "where is everybody?"

She shrugged. "Whoever got kicked off this time is coming tonight. You should probably go too." She saw my puzzled expression and quickly added, "I'm not going. Other than Duncan, none of the people there actually liked me. Sadly, I don't believe in self-flagellation."

I was about to respond, but Noah came in. He glanced at me and simply said, "Heather."

Gwen smirked. "Karma is a bitch."

The next morning, I found a strange package lying on my doorstep. Opening it, I found it contained a muffin and a note that simply read "From your secret admirer." Confused, I just tossed the package in the trash bin.

Later that night, when I was walking at the beach, I heard a muffled voice behind me. Immediately, I recoiled upon recognizing the person. "K-Kelsey?", I stuttered.

"You recognized me!" She began squealing, like the obsessed fangirl she is, then suddenly collected herself and matter-of-factly noted, "Well of course you did. We're soul mates after all."

I should have made a run for it, but my feet were bolted to the ground in fear. Why was this psychotic girl even here? Instead of running, I ended up asking, "What the hell are you doing here?" in a tone less intimidating than I had hoped.

She waved the question off as if it were nothing. "Oh, Chris made me an intern. Like I said, we're soul mates."

She was crossing a line and I was getting infuriated. "Listen, lady," I bellowed, "We're not soul mates and we never will be. You're just an obsessed, psychotic fangirl who needs to grip on reality. Got it?"

I hadn't realized that she had been inching closer to me as I'd been ranting and suddenly, she crushed my lips with hers. As soon as I realized what she'd done, I roughly shoved her off of me and muttered, "Fuck off."

Then, I walked off, not looking back until I was sure she wouldn't be able to follow me or catch up to me.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I'll try to update as soon as I can. R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:As much as I wish I did, I don't own TDI or any of the characters.**

**A/N:Thanks to everyone who has read or reviewed so far. I hope everyone liked it.**

The next day, I didn't see Gwen. When the sun was setting, I found myself aimlessly wandering the beach, kicking up sand as I went. I tossed a seashell onto Gwen's balcony and waited momentarily. Instead of Gwen coming down though, I felt myself wince as the shell bounced off of my head. Thoroughly confused, I jogged up to her room and knocked on the door. She opened it, scowling.

"What do you want?" she spat.

Raising an eyebrow, I simply said, "To go on a walk with you."

"Why don't you just go on a walk with your girlfriend?" she asked, seething.

Upon catching the expression on my face, she pointed to two pictures of Kelsey kissing me lying on top of a manila envelope. "It's not, it's not, what you think it is," I sputtered.

"Trent, don't. Don't make excuses when you and I both know the truth. Please, just go." The look on her face was a mixture of sadness and anger.

I looked at her and began, "Gwen, I—"

She brusquely cut me off. "Trent, stop. Don't try to justify anything. You, know I actually trusted you! Trusted you! Even though, I knew better, I trusted you. So don't try to excuse what you did. Because dammit, I am tired of playing that game." Slamming the door in my face, she left me standing there, bewildered.

Then, I felt a tap on my back. I abruptly turned around, startling the person standing behind me. "Cody?"

"Trent, hey," he motioned for me to follow him and I obliged. "I found something disturbing outside your room."

He pointed to the thin sheet of paper lying on my doorstep and I picked it up. Evidently, it was from Kelsey and it appeared to be strewn with love notes to me and threats to Gwen. "It's about time they get her fitted for a straitjacket, brah."

Cody simply nodded, his face still expressionless. "Whatever she's doing, she's up to something, Trent."

"I agree, but how the hell can we figure out what that _something_ is?" I stopped and reread the paper. "I'm thinking that her goal has to be either to get me or to get revenge on Gwen. But Cody, it could be anything at all. The girl's wacked."

He thought for a moment, and then noted, "You know, Noah mentioned once that he'd done some PI work before. Maybe he'd be of help."

I shrugged. "I kind of doubt that Noah would go for it, but it's worth a try."

**Liked it? Hated it? R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, or any of the characters. If I did, Trent would have gotten more than one line on The Aftermath: III and Gwen would've actually gotten to talk.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner. Anyways, I'm in the process of wrapping this story up. The chapter's more than a bit short, and for that I apologize. I hope you like it though. R&R!**

The bookworm stared at the note, his brow furrowing and his eyes narrowing. Looking up, he shook his head. "The girl's out of her mind," he murmured, shaking his head.

Cody nodded slowly before resting his hands on the table. "Noah," he began, "do you think that she's working alone?"

Pausing for an awkwardly long moment, he nodded. "Honestly, I do. But, I'll see what I can do to help out."

Trent smiled softly. "Thanks man, I really appreciate it."

Just then, Chris MacLean walked in. Surprised to see the host, Trent raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here, Chris?"

The host ran a hand through his well-coiffed hair before sitting down. "Gwen is," he paused for a moment as Trent became concerned. "She was missing. We sent an intern, Ryan, to her room to check it out. We found a note."

Worriedly, Cody asked, "What does it say?"

"She's been kidnapped. They want a ransom." He pointed a finger at Trent. "You."

He raised an eyebrow at this. "They, they want me? Me?"

The host nodded. "But they won't be getting you. We alerted the police and as we speak, they are in the process of finding her and bringing her back to us. It should be wrapped up soon.

Suddenly, his phone went off and he picked it up. His face contorted into a state of worry before he quickly nodded and turned to Trent. "They did it. The perpetuator, Kelsey, has been arrested. Unfortunately, Gwen got injured in the process and she's being rushed to the hospital. Let's get going."

Trent nodded and quickly followed MacLean to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, or any of the characters.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner. I was originally going to update on Wednesday, but then my computer crashed. Dang. The story gets a little AU here, since the timeline would prevent her from appearing on The Aftermath: III, but it's not too bad. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter. Read and review, folks!**

She opened her eyes slowly, wincing as she heard the rather loud beeping of monitors. Then it dawned on her—she was in the hospital, with IVs hooked to her and keeping her alive. The memories came flooding back—Kelsey taking her to the abandoned warehouse, hooking bombs up to her, threatening her life. The police coming in, defusing the bombs, but not before she was injured. Everything after that was a fog and she couldn't remember a thing.

Glancing around the room, she froze when she saw a haggard Trent lying on the couch, slumped over and snoring softly. He suddenly blinked and began to stir. Upon seeing her, he bolted up and quickly pulled a chair to the edge of her bed before pressing the call button for a nurse.

"Hey," he murmured, "you're awake." Gently entangling his hand with hers, he smiled.

She chuckled softly, "You can't get rid of me just yet."

Tucking a stray hair behind her ear, he whispered, "Good, I'm glad, you really scared us all. Goddamn, this has got to have been the longest month of my life."

"Month?"

He nodded regretfully. "You've been here for three weeks—the doctors were afraid you wouldn't wake up and they wanted to move you to a long-term care facility. Duncan told them to fuck off." Shaking his head, he continued, "The good news is that Kelsey has been sent to a mental-health facility. The police don't think she was working with anyone."

He ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "How're you feeling?"

She looked up, meeting his gaze. "As good as I can be," she paused, "considering I've been a vegetable for the better part of a month."

"Yeah," he agreed, "they sent you into surgery, but you needed a kidney transplant. We all got tested—me, your mom, your brother, Duncan. None of us were a match."

Her brow furrowed and she asked, "Then who was the donor?"

"Courtney."

At this point, she raised an eyebrow. "Courtney? Courtney hates me, so why would she risk her life for me?"

He shook his head and waved the question off. "Duncan convinced her to do it. And whatever animosities exist between the two of you, I doubt she'd just walk away and let you die."

They continued bantering for a while, attempting as best they could to avoid the topics of the show, the accident, and Kelsey. Suddenly, she froze.

He looked up, stroking her hand lightly, concerned. "What happened?"

"I-I'm not sure. It might have been a memory, or a hallucination, or something else. I just felt his words ringing through my head for a moment." She shook her head, confused.

He felt his jaw clench as his concern heightened. "Whose words?"

She looked up, sighing. "It was Noah's voice. He kept saying, over and over again, things like, 'I'm sorry. It was never supposed to turn out like this, it wasn't supposed to go this far. And it's my fault, dammit. I'm so sorry.'"

Before Trent could respond, the nurse finally stepped in the room. She quickly ushered him out of the room and left him standing outside the door, angry and bewildered. What the hell did the bookworm have to do with this?

**Liked it? Hated it? Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Total Drama Island, Action, or any of the characters. **

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the story thus far. I truly appreciate it and cannot thank you enough for your actions. I wasn't sure originally how this was going to work out, but despite the fact that I'm a big NoahxHeather shipper, I like the way the chapter went. Hopefully, you will too. Read and review!**

The rapping on the door awoke him from his slumber. A nightmare actually—the wrath and fury of the Lord for his despicable actions in the whole situation. God, he had been stupid. Drowsily, he looked at the clock beside his bed. It was four in the morning. He shook his head, letting stretches of brown hair hang over his eyes. What the _hell_?

He glanced around the room, irritated that he had been woken up. And the incessant banging on the door wasn't letting up either. Reluctantly, he got up and opened the damned door. She stormed into the room, slamming the door behind her. He stepped backwards as she began to pace around his room, all the while spewing various, unmentionable profanities.

"What the hell, Noah? What were you _thinking_?" She forcefully jabbed her index finger into the air, furious beyond words.

He crossed his arms, staring blankly at the girl before him. "Heather, what I want to know," he paused for a long moment, "is what _you _were thinking when you hatched this scheme of yours in the first place. But I'll just have to live with never knowing the answer, won't I? Now, what the hell are you talking about?"

She huffed, annoyed. "Gwen woke up. She remembered something—what you told her while she was in the coma. Remember that? How could you be so _stupid_? You blew the plan to shit!" She shook her head, frustrated that her efforts had been ruined. Sure, she had never meant for it to turn out like _this_, but then it wasn't really her fault, right? She just hadn't realized the extent of Kelsey's derangement. Mistakes happen, right?

"I'm sorry, Heather. Some of us actually have a _conscience_!"

Infuriated, she slapped him harshly, leaving a red mark on his cheek. He rubbed it softly, wincing slightly. She looked up suddenly, raising her voice even more shrilly. "Conscience, huh? Remember, you agreed to help me with this and now you're just sabotaging it! Does your conscience condone misleading people who you made commitments to help and stabbing them in the back?"

He raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. "Don't you dare characterize my actions like that. When everyone else told me about how much of an evil bitch you were, I told them they were wrong. Wrong! That it was just you playing the game, trying to win. Hell, I defended you! But you went to far this time. It wasn't about trying to play the game, but about ruining other people's lives! And now I realize that agreeing to help you was the biggest mistake I ever made." His hand was shaking in fury as he tentatively reached for a glass of water.

"No, I wasn't trying to ruin people's lives. I was just trying to get revenge on people who have wronged me. And if you won't help me willingly, then I will force you to," she snarled threateningly. Menacingly, she pulled a DVD out of her purse, smirking.

Clearing his throat, he gulped down part of the water before responding. "With what? Your magic wand that fixes all of your little problems?"

"No, something much, much worse. You see, I have the wonderful thing called proof." She smiled cruelly, rubbing her hands.

He looked at her quizzically for a moment. "Proof of what? That I stole a cupcake from my older sister when I was three?"

She snorted loudly. "That you rigged the votes to send Eva and Izzy back to the show. And this little DVD could be sent to any number of places. I hear that the Middleton Academy has a strict policy against this kind of stuff. It'd make for a great headline—"Student Body President Expelled". Or what about the colleges you applied to. I'm sure that Harvard, Yale, Georgetown, and the other schools would _love _to find out about this little stunt!"

He shifted more than a little uneasily, which gave her just the opportunity to continue her rant. "Or what about the people who were originally supposed to be sent back? I'm sure the firm of Fleckman, Fleckman, Cohen, and Grouse will have something to say to you about your switching Courtney for Eva. Chris and the producers will be pissed that the entire lawsuit shit could've been avoided if only for your actions. Not to mention Miss CIT and Duncan! Or the fact that you switched Justin's name with Izzy's! 'Anti-Me' isn't a nice guy, in case you've been too engrossed in your damn books to get the message. Pretty boy is quite ruthless, Noah. And you'll also have pissed off Barbie and Dweeb, not to mention about every girl in the universe. Get the picture?"

He stared blankly at her, seemingly not reacting to what she had just said. Finally, he rested his hand on the wooden desk behind him. "Blackmail. What a wonderful addition to your long list of crimes, misdeeds, and sins, Heather. Congratulations—I think you've reached a new low, even for you. Blackmailing me to get revenge on a poor, innocent girl who just came out of a coma."

"Gwen is neither poor nor innocent, Noah. You may disagree with my reasoning, but I've made my plans clear. Help me, or I will _destroy _your life." With that, she strode out of the room, never realizing that the room wasn't as soundproof as she had thought. And never noticing an angry Trent in the shadows of the hallway, clenching his fist.

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own TDI, TDA, or TDM, any of the characters, or any part of the franchise.**

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the story thus far. My apologies for not updating sooner—life's been hectic. Anyways, the chapter may seem a bit rushed, but I felt it worked. Read and review!**

Clenching his fist, he bit his lip to keep it from trembling. He angrily stalked to the door, unsure of what to do. For a long moment he stood there, seething in fury. Then he banged on the door furiously.

Noah opened it up, assuming it was Heather again. He was wrong. Before he realized what was happening, he was wildly shoved halfway across the room and punched in the jaw. Unsteadily, he got off the floor, blinking when he realized what had happened. "Trent?"

"The one and only. Now, would you care to explain to me this little scheme of yours?" he yelled, frustrated.

He raised an eyebrow, his weak attempt at acting. "What scheme?"

"The one where you and Heather were manipulating Kelsey to ruin our lives! The one that Heather was ranting about just a few minutes ago! Care to explain that to me?"

Noah steadied himself against the desk, resting his hand on it. "All right, I'll tell you. Heather wanted to get revenge against the two of you for something. I'm not sure what. So she concocted a wild scheme that involved both Kelsey and myself." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

An irritated Trent pounded his fist against the wall, scowling. "And you went along with this?"

Shaking his head wearily, Noah exhaled forlornly. "I did, and I'm sorry. It was a mistake, and I regret it. I never realized that Heather would go that far, or that Kelsey was that deranged, or anything for that matter. I wasn't thinking, and I apologize."

"How did the plan work?" Trent asked abruptly.

"After Heather got back, she watched some of the episodes of TDA. The Aftermath ones in particular. She saw Kelsey and she saw opportunity. So Heather arranged for the girl to apply for an internship, which Chris willingly agreed to because he's a sadistic bastard who loves drama. Everything fell into place from there. It wasn't hard for you and Kelsey to meet—you went on a walk every day and she just arranged for a photographer to capture Kelsey kissing you."

"Anything else?"

"She realized that Cody knew I had done PI work before, that part's true, so she set it up so that Cody would find the package, show it to you, come to me, and manipulate things from there. I know it's convoluted, but she knew that the pieces would fall into place. She just didn't realize that I had a conscience."

Irate, Trent banged the palm of his hand against the wall. "You think that excuses you? That that clears you of any complicity?"

Noah's head fell and he stared at the ground. "No," he sighed, "it doesn't."

"You're damn right it doesn't! And you're going to help me clean up this mess!"

Trent stalked out of the room, slamming the door as he left.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Do you have it?" he asked, far more energized and far less tired than before.

Noah nodded, smirking. "Proof of Heather's role in the Kelsey matter. It's proof, and it's enough to put her in a cozy little jail cell for a few years." He smiled and continued, "She'll get the punishment she deserves, and you and Gwen will go back to living normal lives."

Trent agreed, taking the disc from Noah. The bookworm was a damn good help and had been the one to procure proof out of the tips of Heather's hands. "Good. All's well that ends well, and I'll be damned if this doesn't end well."

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Heather Elizabeth Lee, you are under arrest!" the officer boomed, ignoring her shrieks and screams. "You are under arrest for kidnapping, criminal threatening, fraud, and serving as an accomplice to attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent!"

Watching from the back of the hallway, Trent smirked as she began threatening retribution and ranting about Noah's involvement in the matter. It didn't matter now and he'd destroyed the proof. Gwen was out of the hospital and everything was looking up. Everything was getting better.

She loved him, he loved her. They were happy, they would be happy for years to come. He whistled softly as he walked off, fumbling with the small blue box in his pocket as he began imagining ways to propose.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: As always, I own none of it.**

**Author's Note: Well, I finally updated this. It's the final chapter of the story and I hope you like it. Review!**

Upon waking up the next morning, she felt his eyes staring at her. He kissed her cheek and smiled. "Morning." He enjoyed watching her sleep, content with his arms wrapped tightly around her in an embrace, her head lying on his chest and their legs entangled.

She nodded sleepily, letting him wrap his arms even closer around her. She could feel his deep breathing and smiled inwardly, his chest rising and falling with the rhythmic beats of his bare chest. It was still hard to believe, even after all these years. That she had gotten everything she had over hoped for and more. Her eyes drooping, she quickly drifted back off to sleep.

A few hours later, the sun hit her eyes, blinding her momentarily. Groaning, she rolled over and rubbed her eyes. Trent pulled her back towards him and lightly kissed her. "Can you believe it?" he murmured, whistling.

"You know, you ask me that every year."

He shrugged, brushing a hair behind her ear. "Even after all this time, it still amazes me. I wake up in the morning and I still have that feeling of euphoria. Three wonderful kids and you, my beautiful wife."

Leaning in, he gently brushed against her nose before kissing her. When she began to graze his lip with her mouth, he stifled a low moan in the back of his throat. Pinning her against the bed, he grinned. "Twenty years and it still feels like yesterday. Mhhhm." Hungrily, he came crashing down, exploring her mouth with his tongue as she traced circles on his chest.

Just then, they heard their son, Matt, knocking on the door. "Mom? Dad? The mail came, a giant packet of things from somebody named Chris Maclean. Thought you might want to know." Trent and Gwen eyed each other, not sure of what was happening.

Hurriedly dressing, they stood in an awkward silence, knowing what the host had in mind when he contacted them. She looked at Trent for a moment before muttering, "Damn paperwork."

Following his wife downstairs, he looked at the giant envelope lying on the kitchen table. Picking it up, his brow furrowed immediately as he shuffled the pages. "Dear Trent and Gwen Hanley…"

"…The producers of Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, and Total Drama: The Musical have decided to host a new season of Total Drama, featuring the twenty-two original contestants and their children. I'll see you two and your kids at Camp Wawanakwa soon." Angrily, he slammed the paper down. "Damn paperwork. My sixteen year old self was too naïve and now Chris and Chef'll be using our kids to attract ratings."

She sighed, sharing his sentiments. "Well, I guess we should pack. Wouldn't surprise me if Wawanakwa is an even worse hell now."

**That was much shorter than I'd originally planned, but oh well. Should I write the story that this leads to—the tale of the characters twenty years later? Liked it? Hated it? Review!**


End file.
